Atomix vs. Way Big
This is the fifth song of the Holiday Album '''of Epic Rap Battles of Ben 10, airing on December 12, 2014. Enjoy! Notes *Announcements begin when the song starts *Way Big starts his part off at 10 seconds into the song. *You can split your tabs between Youtube and this page to view at the same time. Rap '''Epic Rap Battles of, Ben 10, Atomix, vs... WAY BIGGG!!! BEGIN! Watch out, big feet, it's gonna cosmic rain on your parade, Your own creation, was Derrick trying to act out "NRG" in sharades, Your Goku fakin' spirit bombs, can't match up to this guy, You must be at least as tall as me, to get onto this cosmic ride, They call me a soldier, they call me a titan, They call me Way Bigs, they call me a giant, Can't play your own game, Atomix, I invented rock, paper, and even scissors, Got a nuclear reactor? To me it feels like a blizzard, Long lived, long lasted, get out with your cosmic showers, Not powerful enough? Hey let's give him a glitch power, A little trick will still get feelings, I'll just show the Fistle Whistle, Knock your tin-made head onto the ground, I might hold back just a little, Why don't you go ultimate, I'll beat him to cosmic ashes, Fill him up with radiation, I'll show him which ray is the baddest, Enough about my heat, I've got raps colder than Artiguana, Just to say you can learn a thing from me, if you wanna, Whoa whoa, are you tryin', to dis this cosmic wreckin'? Like Toepick, I send people running, when you look in my direction, Take me down, keep guessin, I'll teach you a lesson, Don't take on a guy five times your size, if you want to learn the hard way just test it, Call me overhead, I stand above you little man, If you really want to win, you might as well just fake it then, Radio-activity tickets please, they want to see a real show I take one step, I travel a mile, I make you look real slow, I can learn few things from you, don't copy Dragon Ball Z, My cosmic driven kirby krackle, will cause a catastrophe, I still find it funny, to beat me you can't even afford, Take you to smash-trial, I say order in the court, Speakin' of copies hows it going, in Tokyo city, Ultraman, Stop preaching about radioactivity, so what I have it, why are you hatin' then? Kirby Krackle is inside of me, it goes with the flow, You look like you deserve to be on the worst halloween costume-show, Even with sound effects, your cosmic ray looks crappy, When I sweat even a little, you start to get happy, You cosmical, comical, tropical, crazy erotical, Don't know what I just said, but It still feels honest though, ''' '''Stop bragging about your size, it makes you disabled, You call that a ray, I call that a cosmic pointing laser, A spit gamma rays, you spit blood from when I took you out, Don't play the To'kustar way, when you're in Atomix's house! WHO WON? ... WHO'S NEXT? ... YOU DECIDE. ... EEEEEEEEEEEEEPIC RAAAAAAAAAP BATTLES OF BEN 10! Poll Who do you think won? Atomix Way Big Category:Songs Category:Ren X-King